All the small things
by ipodder
Summary: He also loves story time, because Brooke sucks at drama, despite being a drama queen, and her delivery of Cinderella is both adorable and mortifying. Companion to 'More of you'/One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: This is the companion piece to 'More of you', but this time, it's in Julian's pov. i hope you all enjoy it, and please leave a review if you have the time. **

Sometimes he's not really sure why she's with him. Yeah, when he tells people this, including herself, they often laugh at his cliched line and blame it on his obsession with make belief, with movies and fiction. She's beautiful, so beautiful that he often chuckles just looking at her, and when the sun's setting just right and she turns to him, eyebrows raised and voice slightly husky, he marvels at the fact that she's all his.

Although she did give parts of herself to him, piece by piece, it felt the best when she finally uttered those words, and accepted his proposal. However, he couldn't say that he was surprised that, on their honeymoon, they fought over who was going to sleep on which side of the bed, according to Brooke, the sides were 'unchangeable', and her nose was scrunched up so adorably he had to give in.

It hardly surprised him that they ended up settling, and that her arms found its own way to his chest at around 2am, her body leaned towards his, yet she got mad at him, for not sticking to his side.

Brooke is many things, compassionate, hilarious, witty and a wonderful kisser, but she isn't a cook. However, he is kind of attracted to the fact that she looks great with her hair all messily tied up, and his shirt hanging loosely on her smaller frame, so sometimes he suffers through complicated roasts that taste like paper, just to see her prance around to the radio in his shirt.

Although he cherishes and appreciates all aspects of Brooke Davis, he feels protective over her sensitive, vulnerable side. Whenever her eyes narrow slightly, and she goes uncharacteristically quiet, he instantly feels the urge to hold her, to protect her as best as he can. Whether that be from when they found our that Lucas and Peyton were going to leave Tree Hill, together with baby Sawyer, or when her lips quivered from the sight of their oldest baby girl not being able to do math. She blamed it on herself, for not paying attention in calculus, and being more wrapped up in cute Jonathan's sun kissed skin, but moments later, she accused him of favouring their second daughter more, her reasoning being that she's better at numeracy.

Although he becomes easily turned on by her touch, it is her soft, almost uncertain attempts at comfort when he hears bad news. The phone rang one night when she was in the bathroom, his father's secretary called to say that his grandfather has passed away, the grandfather he loved and respected dearly, the only one in his family who saw him for the man he was, not the loser who always messed things up. As he hung up the phone, still in a deep state of shock, he felt a pair of soft arms cradling his waist, and a pair of delicate lips on his neck, she mutters an 'i love you' into his lips and when he finally has the courage to pull away, he sees that she understands.

He isn't grieving over the loss of his grandfather, although he will certainly be missed, but he's crushed over the fact that it wasn't his father who delivered the news, but rather, some secretary he couldn't care less about.

They fight over the silliest things, what to eat, where to go, what to watch or who to vote for on American Idol. One time, she got so worked up over the fact that he preferred the blonde, leggy model look alike over a short, plump, slightly freckled girl, that she called him shallow and forced him to sleep on the couch.

Although he's much more confident, arrogant and self assured than he was in high school, that didn't stop him from being nervous on the day of his high school reunion. A part of him wanted to show her off to all the guys who used to beat him up, but a bigger part of him wanted to shield her from his past, a past that didn't resemble hers. However, when he arrived, with her right beside him, he felt like he could conquer everything. It also helped that one of the popular jocks back in the day became twice his size, slightly balding and works as the school sub teacher. The girls that rejected him paled in comparison to her, and although it was extremely 'male' for him to enjoy rubbing the fact that he has a hot wife in his classmates' faces, he loves Brooke for dressing a bit sexier than normal for the event, he knew her well enough to realise that it was intentional.

Although they both know she controls the relationship, he loves the fact that she lets him shield her from things, even if it's simple, everyday things like walking on the side of the road at night, with his hand firmly secured around her waist, or the fact that she attempts to share her insecurities with him, things she doesn't dare share with anyone else.

He loves the way she struts down the catwalk after a successful show, or even just simply on the street. But he also secretly loves when she's all shy and uncertain, biting on her bottom lip slightly, asking him for the millionth time if she looks beautiful, as if she doesn't need to impress hundreds of photographers at the gala dinner, but just him.

He loves when they're separated, yet in the same room. He would occasionally sip his wine and look over, casually of course, to see which guy has come up to her, and always feel slightly jealous, possessive even, but she would always turn, as if by instinct, to his direction and wink at him, mouthing an 'i love you' across the room.

He loves the way she is with their kids. Brooke's always wanted kids, and when their oldest was born, instead of expecting her to naturally excel at it, he patiently encouraged her to pick up her newborn. Sometimes his favourite thing to do is watch her with his girls, his girls, he loves the way it sounds. Although he really doesn't want to be thinking about boys doing the things he does to Brooke, to their daughters, he can't help but chuckle at her advice about the smelly boy who always teases their first born about her dimples, a trait she inherited from Brooke. He also loves story time, because Brooke sucks at drama, despite being a drama queen, and her delivery of Cinderella is both adorable and mortifying.

She may be impossible sometimes, and he really can't win with her mostly, but she's everything, even when she's being a complete neurotic bitch about their daughters' safety on a school trip...to the museum, Brooke Davis is his, there's really no point of going on about it, she's his, all his, and he loves her.


End file.
